The Tea Party
by Sakura-2652
Summary: Rin wants to have a tea party and she has asked Sesshomaru to dress up and join her. Just how far will the Lord of the Western lands go to please his little girl? Read and find out! Oneshot for now, humorous idea that just wouldn't go away. Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.** (Does anybody else get tired of writing that all the time?)

Hello my wonderful Readers! This is just a short one shot about how far Sesshomaru will go to please his little girl. No, no yaoi or yuri in this one, sorry! Just humor and me being evil and picking on Sesshomaru.

Once again, this was a story I wrote to overcome my writers block. I finally managed to write a oneshot! Woot!

**A/N Update!**: _After many requests, pleas, and even an offer of money lol, I have decided to continue with this story. However, I don't know where to take it from here so please be patient with me. I am working on this as well as two other stories that are in progress (Inuyasha's Secrets Revealed and Sesshomaru's New Beginning)_

_If you read the story and have an idea on where to take the story from here, I would love to hear it. All ideas I recieve will be responded to in a private message. Any ideas that I use will be acredited to the author who came up with them. (I give credit where it's due.)_

_~Until I know how I will continue with this story I am goiing to keep it labeled 'complete'. Once I have the plot outlined and begin working on it again, it will be changed to 'In Probress'._

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back against a tree watching Rin as she played in the flower fields. Her childish antics relaxed him and made his life seem calmer, if even for a brief moment. She ran up to him with a daisy necklace and placed it in his hands. "I made this for you my Lord. The white daisy's match your haori and make it pretty." Wanting to see her smile, he placed it around his neck.

Rin giggled and jumped into his lap. "Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome gave me a book." She saw him looking down at her with interest and she knew to continue. She pulled out the coloring book and showed him a picture of a tea party she colored. "See, the people are sitting in a circle eating. It looks like a lot of fun, Lord Sesshomaru."

He honestly did not know where this was leading. "Rin we sit in a circle and eat each night." What was this child up to now? She was always getting crazy ideas in her head.

Rin Frowned. "Yes, but these people are really pretty, and they are laughing and having a good time. Kagome said it was a ... tea party. I don't have anyone to play tea party with my Lord." She looked down and pouted. "Would Lord Sesshomaru play tea party with me?"

Oh no, no, no, no. He was not getting into this one. "Perhaps you can play tea party with Master Jaken. I am sure he would be willing to eat with you." That little toad had better, or he would surely perish.

She shook her head. "No, Master Jaken is always mean. It wouldn't be any fun. I want to play tea party with you." Her frown deepened and he could not help but gently run his fingers through her hair to comfort her.

"Rin, males do not play tea party. It isn't proper for a man to do such a thing." He felt bad for Rin. She had no other children to play with, except for brief moments with that little fox demon his brother carried around like a child. It wasn't hard to understand how he and Jaken would not be much of a substitute. Rin looked up at him and giggled "Lord Sesshomaru, you are funny. Guys and girls both like to eat!"

Yes, Sesshomaru's will cracked and he gave in. He knew he could not deny this child of happiness. A big part of her childhood was being missed out on because she chose to travel with him. He lifted her head to face him and nodded, ugh he could almost feel his masculinity crashing by the second. He was thankful Jaken was out for the day and would not witness this. "Very well Rin, I will play with you this one time."

She smiled brightly and clapped her hands before hugging him tightly. "Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Jumping up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Ah-Un. "We have to get you ready!" Reaching into the bag she pulled out a very pretty dress. "Everyone dresses up, you need to also. Rin has a dress for herself too, see?" She handed him his outfit and pulled out her own. It was a very beautiful kimono made of pastel blue silk laced with peach and cream colored roses.

Sesshomaru took a look at the garment and gazed at Rin with a stern look. "Absolutely not, Rin. Men do not wear outfits such as these." Rin looked at the ground and tried not to cry. "But Sesshomaru said he would play with me, everyone needs to be dressed up for the party." She sniffled. He sighed, Kagome is going to pay dearly for this. The smile on Rin's face when he walked off with his new wardrobe was enough to convince him to carry out the task. Rin hid her laughter as she watched him walk out of sight. She always knew how to get what she wanted.

He grudgingly walked over to the nearby stream that was sheltered from Rin's view by thick trees and bushes to undress. He stared at the outfit she had picked out and sighed. How the hell did he get himself into these situations? It would be made clear that Rin would never mention this to anyone. He slipped on the dress and looked at his reflection. Could it look any more feminine? It was peach with gold trim and purple and silver flowers entwined in the fabric. He could not believe he was doing this. Looking at the reflection in the water he stifled a groan. He was naturally androgynous and the kimono and shoes he was given made him look like a female. If people did not know him they would not be able to tell the difference. "I am not coming out." No way in hell. He heard Rin's whines and sniffles and sighed. Slowly, he pulled back the branches obscuring her view and stepped out.

Rin squealed with delight, inside she was bursting out in laughter. Wow could she really get away with anything? She had always wondered if he could pull off looking like a girl, and he did it outstandingly. His features could match perfectly with either gender. She decided to see how much further she could take it. "Lord Sesshomaru, you need to sit down so we can fix your hair and everything for the party." God, she was going to hell for this.

Sesshomaru really did not want to do this, he was in over his head as it was. My god, he was the Lord of the Western lands and he was being submissive to a five year old. What had she done to him? She would not stop pestering him until he fulfilled her wishes though, and he knew it. He was already in a kimono, how much worse could it get? He sat down and watched as rin circled him and got out some hair bows and clips and brushes.

Rin knew how to fix hair by now. She had gotten bored often while traveling with her Lord and had taught herself how to form elaborate hairstyles to occupy her time. She just didn't fix her hair because she was traveling in the woods and there really was no need to. Picking up the brush she began to untangle his hair, even if there weren't many knots to begin with. Then she began twisting, braiding, and platting, his long silver locks in an elaborate style fit for a goddess. His hair was pulled up in the back in a crisscrossed pattern bun with a braided rim circling it. Two sections of hair came out of the top of the bun and formed a half circle and attached to the bottom. She clasped a silver dragon clip that spanned the length of it in the middle and chopsticks held it together on the top. In the front, his face was framed with sections of hair that she had curled into ringlets. They fell down past his chin to his mid neck and brought out his androgynous features even more.

Rin then pulled out small containers and giggled when he sternly shook his head. "My Lord, you need to have make up on for the party as well." She saw him visibly sigh and held back her laughter as she took a brush and swiped blue eyeshadow on his eyelids and lined them with eyeliner. Then she put glitter on his eyes to make them stand out and moved to his lips. Rin outlined them with a dark red color then filled it in and put gloss on them to make them shiny. Finally, she swirled her brush in pink powder and rubbed it on his cheeks. Stepping back she smiled, he really did look like a girl. "Okay, Lord Sesshomaru, you're all done."

He sat by the stump rin used as a table for the tea made out of hot water and herbs nearby. She even picked fruit for their little party. He was rushing through the food trying to get the party over with when he heard some people talking in the woods. Before he had time to react they walked through the bushes and stood dead in their tracks with their mouths hanging open. Sesshomaru almost banged his head against the table.

Inuyasha and his group stood there dumbfounded at the sight before them. Sesshomaru was in a dress! They looked to each other and fell on the ground laughing. Inuyasha looked up at him through tears of laughter threatening to fall. "Aww, you look so pretty!"

Sesshomaru tried his best not to blush a deep crimson as he got up and walked away with as much dignity as he could manage to retrieve his clothes. That girl had destroyed his reputation. If word of this got out he would be completely ruined. He stayed by the river thinking to himself, not wanting to face the group again.

Kagome gave Rin a high five. "Great job, Rin! I knew you could do it!" Rin giggled and sat down laughing. "Thanks for giving me the idea, Kagome. The picture book really helped. I can't believe it got that far!" Kagome nodded, still smiling, and looked at the camera in her hands. "With these images at our fingertips, I am sure his attitude towards our group will change drastically. Rin you are amazing" She hugged rin and they continued laughing about the plan that was carried out so wonderfully.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I have another chapter in Sesshomaru's New Begining almost finished, so be looking out for that!

Please review. Big hugs to you all!


End file.
